Beckon
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Hichigo is missing ichigo who's been either too busy or just ignoring him. So he calls to him through naughty dreams. yaoi smut oneshot lemon explicit ichigo x Hichigo Hichigo/ichigo


Beckon.

summary: Hichigo is missing ichigo who's been either too busy or just ignoring him. So he calls to him through his dreams.

**Warning: This contains content not suitable for kids 14 and under. This contains explicit gay sex between two males.**

* * *

He knew hallows weren't supposed to feel.

He knew they were only supposed to kill, were only supposed to blood lustand be tools of power and not care about anything but... He couldn't help this heavy feeling in his chest. He couldn't help this feeling of abandonment and sorrow.

Hichigo was _missing_ his king. His heavy heart ached harshly with want and _need_ for his master's company.

It felt sort of like when your crush completely ignores you even when you attempt to speak to them. That heavy feeling settles in your chest and you get a little short of breath.

But he could tell his king was happy without him. It wasn't raining there. It wasn't storming, or even cloudy.

It was all sunshine and rainbows. That's what seemed to hurt the most though.

His master, his king hadn't given a single thought about him. For a while at least.

Whatever.

He shouldn't stress over it. He shouldn't care.

But he did. He was restless, anxious and hurt. Hichigo couldn't wait for his master to visit him!

But who knows how long that would be!

He missed and ached for the days his king came here to 'get away from it all' and sometimes release sexual frustrations as well.

Though they _did_ agree on no strings attached, however, Hichigo couldn't help it. The sex was way too good. That ass was way too tight.

But it wasn't just the sex he missed. It was the company rather. It gets lonely there and now that his king didn't visit him as frequently, it was taking its toll.

Hichigo figured if he called out to him, he'd come. He's tried it once or twice but he figured it hadn't worked because Ichigo didn't even respond.

Hichigo sighed and laid flat on his back, watching the clouds go by. Maybe he should just sleep until he's needed again.

Yeah, that sounded like a damn good plan.

He closed his eyes and watched as his world slowly faded to all black.

-  
'Hey! Wake up!' A voice called to him. Hichigo made an annoyed grunt and didn't move.

Whoever it was was about to get their ass kicked for disturbing his nap.

It could only be two people anyway. Brown beard. And Ichigo. And he was sure it wasn't Ichigo.

"I said, 'wake up!'" The voice yelled. Then the person began jabbing him in the side. "You aren't dead are you?"

He made a very irritated sound. "You _do_ realize that if I was dead, none of us would be here right now?" He peaked his eyes open and was shocked out of his pants.

"King?! Y-youre here! I-i- uh- you-" he was so shocked, his normally cocky composure was in shreds and he was stammering like crazy.

It made Ichigo laugh. He'd never really seen his hollow act like that before. It was...cute.

Hichigo's heart was filled with warmth and it throbbed heavily in his chest. All he could do was stare, stammer and gape at the moment.

"You've been...rambunctious lately." Ichigo said. Something about his tone was...off. He even had a slight blush. He looked slightly embarrassed and annoyed.

Soon, Hichigo found his master's fists in his shirt and was now being hoisted up into the air by him. He yanked him around a little.

"You've got some nerve, sending me those -those dirty images while I'm _fighting_! And then while I'm trying to sleep!" He sounded slightly more angry, that familiar growl in his throat.

Hichigo laughed. "What are you talkin' about? I've only been sleepin'. "

He yanked him around some more. "Oh don't play dumb! Those naughty pictures you sent me in my head! I damn near died because of you!"

It clicked. They both share dreams very often, Hichgo _did_ just so happen to be dreaming about some seriously sexy sex with Ichigo but he hadn't meant for him to see that!

"Hahaha, did it turn yah on? Did yah like it?"

Ichigo blushed profusely and rolled his eyes and pulled him flush against his body. "Feel that and tell me if I liked it or not." Hichigo felt his hard cock press right up against his thigh.

He used this as an opportunity to make things a little worse. His black, soft lips grazed the supple skin on his neck as his hands smoothly slid to his bottom where they squeezed those cheeks deviously.

Ichigo shuddered and suppressed a moan. Just barely though.

"So, what kind of messages did I send, king?" He had a few in mind himself and then briefly he wondered if Ichigo had seen them.

The orange haired boys blush brightened slightly as he recalled. He opened his mouth to tell him but quickly closed it. "I'm not telling-"

That's not what Hichigo wanted to hear. He cut him off, an amused smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. "Didja imagine being fucked doggy style while I yanked your head back by your hair, bite your neck and slap your ass?"

He sent a visual to Ichigo as he sensually growled in his ear for more of an effect.

"Or maybe you were enjoying a picture of my cock being shoved down your throat."

"Or was it you on your back and me fucking you backwards like last time? Or was it with your legs behind your head and me pounding the shit out of you?"

King's breathes became labored and heavy. He couldnt take the senseless teasing anymore.

As much as he hated to say, he needed some cock in his ass, _right_ now.

But its been a while, so he'd need to be prepped.

"On your knees, King. "

Ironic how he's giving his 'king' orders, Hichigo thought.

Ichigo got onto his knees and watched Hichigo slide under him until his face was under his ass.

The orange haired teen couldn't help but to blush when he felt the other's tongue brush his hole. They've done this before, but only once or twice.

He loved this feeling but at the same time it was embarrassing. He wasn't sure how to explain it for how to feel about it.

He lapped at his ukes hole as if he couldn't get enough, as if it was the best taste in the world. He pressed his tongue harshly against the others hole as if trying to push his tongue inside.

Ichigo arched his back and pressed his butt against his face, hopping to get more of that feeling.

Since his face was buried deep between those cheeks, his voice was muffled when he spoke. "You like that, huh, king?" He looked right up at Ichigo with his brilliant eyes.

Ichigo blushed. "D-don't talk while you're back there!" It was weird and embarrassing!

Hichigo laughed. "Why, king? You want my mouth to stay busy lickin' your hole and not talkin'? Hah. Cute. "

"Shutup." Ichigo

Once he was wet enough, Hichigo decided to test out the goods with his fingers since its been a while.

He shoved his fingers into hole without warning, making his king lunge forward with surprise and yelp!

"Y-you can't just-"

"Shuddup. I'm in control now, King." He memorized where his man's prostate was and continually pressed it until the boy was as relaxed as a bowl of jelly and mewling like a well fed cat.

His king even bounced on his fingers after he pressed it a few times. It was really hot to see indeed.

With ease, he put Ichigo onto his hands and knees and then placed himself behind him as if he was about to mount him.

He pressed the tip of his head against the orange head's hole and applied pressure accordingly.

The precum slicked his cock enough to where he didn't even need further lubrication.

"So, King, what position would you like to get screwed in today?"

While Ichigo decided, Hichigo thought about all his favorites.

His favorite positions were the reverse cowgirl -because he liked to see that ass bounce on his cock- and really any position that he could monitor his king's sexy face.

But since its been a while since he saw his ass, Ichigo was going to have to put up with it.

"I want-"

With a smirk he nearly commanded him. "Alright, King. You know what to do. Sit on it."

The orange haired boy growled but got into position.  
He hovered over his hollow's cock, gripped it tightly, and then slowly slid down on it.

He bounced on it slowly, trying to get used to the unusual sting that was happening in his ass.

Hichigo treasured the sight of the pale, round bottom sliding up and down his manhood.

When he was tired, Ichigo would roll his hips in circles, making Hichigo buck and moan at the site and the pleasure himself. But he didn't find the pleasure in this he used to.

Sure, Ichigo's hot, tight ass was doing wonders but, he felt the urge, the *need to see his face.

After a small time, he pulled Ichigo onto his back, got on top of him and began recking him, staring at his face almost creepily.

"Ah! Ahhhhh fuck! Mmm!" Ichigo moaned, wrapping those long legs around his mate's body, the heals of his feet digging into Hichigo's cheeks.

He wanted him to stay close, he loved the warmth that Hichigo provided and he did _not_ want his manhood to come out of his hole anytime soon.

The hallow examined him closely and he had to say,  
the teen had the _cutest_ faces!

His eyes were halfway lidded, his mouth slightly parted until he hit that particular sweet spot inside him, then he'd throw his head back and bite his lip after letting loose a loud moan. And then he'd clench around Hichigo so hard, the hollow would see stars and whole damn galaxies.

"Holy shit, don't clench up like that! " he panted breathlessly. Ichigo did it again anyway and the hollow new he'd lose it.

Hichigo didn't go as hard as he usually did. He didn't want this to be the usual, meaningless sex they usually had. He wanted the uke to _feel_ every bit of him stretching his insides. He wanted him to remember this time so that he'd want to come back.

His moans and whimpers became much more desperate sounding. Hichigo knew he was going to cum soon, heck he was close too.

His thrusts became more erratic and crazy as he tried to bury himself deep in that tight heat.

Words didn't have to needa exchanged, they weren't able to be exchanged because as soon as Ichigo came, spraying his hot load everywhere, he tilted his head and crashed his lips down on his hollow's.

They shared an intense kiss and their sex became slightly more passionate and a little sloppy.

The kiss combined with him clamping down on his cock so hard he couldn't even thrust anymore, caused him to cum right inside him.

He filled him up so much, his manhood ended up sliding out and he came some more on his bare bottom.

Trembles overtook their whole bodies and they could only sloppily kiss as their orgasms played out.

When it was all over, Hichigo held onto Ichigo tightly as if _afraid_ to let him go.

Ichigo wasn't sure what to think of it. His hollow never acted this way before.

"D-dont ...leave just yet, king." He mumbled quietly.

Ichigo said nothing and allowed them to stay that way until they both fell asleep.

-

When Hichigo woke up

"You totally missed me!" Ichigo exclaimed loudly.

His hallow blushed. "I did not!"

"Then explain everything that happened yesterday! "

"I- shuddup! I don't need to explain a thing!" He quickly went into defense mode.

The both of them went on bickering back and forth for the rest of the day.

Hichigo couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Not feeling this one guys.

Tell me what you think! I know they were both ooc. Its been forever since I've watched bleach!


End file.
